MLF Militarized Laissez Faire
MLF Militarized Laissez Faire The MLF is a country in the Golden Rainbow World, founded in July 3637, the nation came under the rule intentionally as a democracy with a president and steadily begin building up its economy, slowly becoming a very industrialized country, highly opposed to socialism and communism, the education, transportation, and health departments grew quickly to a high level, while social security and unemployment rates swiftly dropped to a low level. MLF begin having shortages on workers and multiple corporations grew and came about. Soon however MLF begin drafting soldiers and producing large quantities of defensive military weapons and from 3645 citizens were required to serve 2 years in the main defensive army, while the country begin stockpiling large numbers of defensive military equipment, however its offensive army grew at a steady but extremely slow pace for the next 24years. Later History in 3637 the peaceful history of the country quickly turned around, a new president is elected in 3637 August, his ideas for the country were drastically different then the previous president. Slowly overtaking the democracy based government he quickly created a moderate facist-democratic government leaning towards the democratic side. Only days after he became president MLF begin to build massive amounts of factories and new corporations primarily to decrease the amount of products the country had been importing while strongly focusing on military production, also by expanding the offensive military purchasing minor quantities of weapons and enlisting more troops MLF was beginning to plan to invade a disliked neighboring country which accepted Socialism. Believing its enemy extremely poorly prepared to combat an invasion force MLF under estimated the fighting force of its enemy. 3637 December 5 MLF troops and planes begin preparing for the invasion poorly trained and not well equipped MLF troops advance on their unprepared enemy '''The Kingdom of Bandara, '''even though taken by surprise troops in the country in which MLF troops are rapidly advancing on are able to inflict high causalities, large losses of offensive weapons and vehicles, along which failed and poorly organized air attack units MLF is forced to retreat. A military disaster for the MLF, during the next 5months small attacks are launched on the enemy, during moderate damage MLF troops slowly advanced into Bamdarain territory, taking high causalities the MLF on 3638 May launch a massive coordinated attack, thousands of bombs are dropped on citys in Bandara, in days most cities anti aircraft defenses are neutralized and soon after MLF bombers begin dropping bombs continuously, almost 1million Bandarian civilians are wounded and large damages are inflicted on Bandara. 1 week after the start of the massive bombing MLF troops begin rapidly advancing deep into Bandara territory and the country begins to distablize quickly the leader of Bandarian having stayed in bomb shelters for the last week is unable to control his country and on 3638 June 2nd he flies as NFL troops near the capital city almost immediately Bandara surrenders to MLF. Having spent nearly 1.5Trillion dollars on the war NFL has paided a great price for the invasion of Bandara. However MLF looks forward to the expansion of the NFL as it recovers from a unpleasant war. NFL citizens however are told that the invasion was a huge success and NFL government used propaganda that focused on the large losses Bandara took and leaves out facts such as economic losses and the unfortunate government spending on the war.